ainsi va la vie
by beldin01
Summary: harry termine sa 6eme année a poudlardne tien pas compte du tome 6 et n'a qu'une envie c'est de refaire sa vie amoureuse...c'est une fic concoctée par moi et mon esprit débile !
1. Chapter 1

Arrivée

Harry 16 ans vient juste de terminer sa 6eme année au collège poudlard .Il arriva a la gare de king kross en compagnie de ses 2 meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Eux –deux sortait ensemble depuis 2 semaines et cela faisait beaucoup plaisir à Harry qui lui en avait mare de les voir se regarder à tour de rôle.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley qui les attendait avec les membres de l'ordre. »

-Bien ! répondissent-ils en cœur.

Harry remarqua dans les membres de l'ordre : tonks, lupin, kingsley, maugrey, arthure, bill et charlie. Charlie…Cela faisait deux ans que harry avait des vus sur le frère de son meilleur ami, en effet depuis qu'il avait aperçu en atterrissant chez les weasley il pensait a lui .harry ne manqua pas de le détailler mais discrètement en allant au 12 square grimault. Il portait un jean noir un peu brillant et une chemise rouge feu, le tout façon moldu et harry remarqua ses muscles assez développés sous sa chemise. Il se força à regarder autre part car il vit que ron le regardé d'un autre d'air. Par contre ce que harry ignorait c'est que charlie aussi était attirait par lui il se rappelle de la peur qu'il avait eu pour harry a son combat contre le magyare ou l'année précédente au ministère mais cette fois il était décidé de lui avouer cette été car c'est la première fois que harry passait un été entier avec les weasley. Sur la route Harry et Ron étaient en grande discution mais hermione n'était pas là car elle restait chez elle un moi pour être un peu seule avec ses parents (au grand désespoir de ron !)

« C'est géniale maintenant on est des sorciers de second cycle ! On peut faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ! disait ron tout excité. »

-Oui c'est géniale…répondit harry d'un ton un peut mélancolique

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pense encore a seamus ? (ron et hermione étaient au courant de l'homosexualité de harry et en effet il était sortit avec seamus et

avaient rompu en apprenant qu'il le trompait, c'était il y a 2 semaines)

-hein ? Ho non… ne t'inquiète pas, je pense a quelqu'un d'autre.

-en tout cas hermione, elle me manque déjà…

-estime toi heureux que vous sortiez ensemble, elle arrive dans un moi ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Je serais toi j'organiserais une petite soirée pour que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux.

-oui…pourquoi pas !

Charlie écoutait la conversation de loin et lui aussi pourrait faire quelque chose pour que lui et harry se retrouve que tous les deux et pour cela il allait demandait l'aide la meilleur ami de harry c'est-à-dire hermione.

La suite au prochain chapitre

Je sais c'est un peu court mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long


	2. Chapter 2

**_Catayed:_** ca y est ne t'énerve pas zen! Lol!

**_Sam_**: voila le deuxième à toi de m'en dire des nouvelles ! Et merci pour vos reviews!

Correspondanceet questions:

_Salut Hermione, c'est charlie _

_Je t'envoi cette lettre pour te demander quels sont les gouts de Harry ses plaisirs etc. car je sais que tu sais qu'il est homo et moi aussi et j'aimerai tenter ma chance avec lui en passant une journée juste avec mais s'il te plait ne lui di rien et surtout rien a ron car je sais qu'il n'aurait pas de secret pour Harry et je n'aimerais pas le brusquer _

_ En espérant que tu répondes _

Hermione reposa la lettre de charlie, alors comme ca il était amoureux de son meilleur ami…Cela promettait d'être très intéressant! Hermione de son coté aimerait retrouver ron mais ses parents lui faisait plaisir à revoir .Elle décida de réécrire a charlie mais elle attendrait le lendemain car elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est d'allait se coucher, en effet elle avait reçu la lettre a 3 h du matin!

_Salut Charlie, _

_Tu ne peut pas savoir a quel point je suis contente que tu ai envie de sortir avec Harry car depuis qu'il s'ai fait largué il n'ose plus regarder personne dans les yeux .Commence déjà par lui remonter le morale et sinon il adore le quidditch (tu t'en serait douter!), les ballades en forets, les s'occuper des créatures magiques, s'amuser comme un gamin enfin ces trucs là, tu peux déjà lui proposer ca en attendant et vois ce qui se passe par la suite _

_Bonne chance Hermione _

Charlie se sentie soulagé en apprenant que Hermione approuvait le fait que Charlie voulait sortir avec Harry .Il reposa la lettre, la rangea soigneusement dans un coin (Comme la famille weasley était logé au QG de l'ordre il partageait sa chambre avec Bill et Fleur)

Harry de son coté était dehors avec ron (et oui dans mon histoire il y a un assez grand terrain derrière la maison) en train de parlait de ce qu'ils aimeraient faire pendant leurs vacances

-Perso des que Hermione sera revenu j'aimerais l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille ou on pourrait se retrouver que tout les deux

-Moi j'aimerais essayer de pensait a autre chose que ce qui c'est passé cette année, je voudrais sortir voyager et apprendre… Apprendre de puissants sorts pour enfin exterminer voldemort!

Mais ce qu'Harry ne disait pas c'est qu'il aimerait passer tous ces moments avec Charlie. D'ailleurs Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que charlie s'intéresse a lui …Il aimerait être dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien, l'entendre dire son prénom …Harry…Harry …HARRY!

Le survivant sortit de sa rêverie, ron l'appelait depuis tout a l'heure car sa mère leur avait dis de passer a table.

Arrivés dans la cuisine tous se mirent à table et Harry se retrouva en face de … Charlie comme part hasard… En attendant le retour de Mr weasley pour commencer le repas ils se lancèrent des petits regards furtifs mais très discrets car ils ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre se faire surprendre mais jamais ils ne se regardaient en même temps. Des l'arrivée du père de famille, Mrs weasley apporta une énorme marmite de pot-au-feu et tout le monde se servit. Charlie s'était lacé en grande discussion avec bill au sujet au sujet de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans leurs avenirs proches

-Moi je vais surement étudier les dragons et chimères sur l'ile de brume (ile inventé par moi se trouvant tout au nord de l'écosse) car ils n'ont pas assez de personnel sur place, disait Charlie

-perso je vais m'installer avec fleur en Floride car il y a beaucoup de réserves d'or là bas.

«Moi aussi j'aimerais m'installer avec Harry tien» songea Charlie

«Quesque j'aimerais vivre tranquille avec Charlie» pensa Harry

Harry commençait a à avoir les jambes engourdies et les étiras sauf qu'elles rencontrèrent celles de Charlie et les replia immédiatement. Ce dernier c'en aperçu mais ne les bougea pas pour autant fit comme si il n'avait rien sentit mais le survivant piquât un fard

«Tien il ne s'en ait pas aperçu…temps mieux!»

Alors qu'un silence régnait sur la table (et oui ils avaient tous les crocs!) Charlie passa discrètement sa langue sur sa bouche et au même moment Harry se mordit la lèvre inferieure

« C'est surement parce qu'il avait un truc dessus» pensèrent-ils tout les deux

A la fin du repas tout le monde partit se coucher, arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron Harry voulut avouer a son meilleur ami qu'il pensait être amoureux de son frère.

-Ron, j'ai…j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…je…je croie prouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un

-Ah oui! répondit Ron tout à coup très excité, c'est qui, je le connais?

-Oui même assez bien…

-Euuhhh…Fred? Georges? Dean? Neville?

Ron disait tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête.

-Non il est plus âgé. C'est Charlie…

-Vrai? Oh excellent mais tu es sur qu'il est homo?

-justement non c'est ca le problème! T'aurais pas une idée de ses gouts par hasard?

-si un peu…alors il adore le quidditch, les ballades, les créatures magiques, et bien rigoler . Voila c'est les trucs que je sais

-merci t'es vraiment un ami

Ils se couchèrent mais Harry n'arrivé pas à dormir et décida de….

Suite au prochain chapitre, une Tite review?J


	3. Chapter 3

Sortie nocturne et rapprochements:

Harry avait du mal à dormir et décida d'aller prendre l'air dehors.

Charlie finit d'aider sa mère à ranger la vaisselle en compagnie de bill et fleur il était près d'une heure du matin mais il n'était pas fatigué pour autant et décida de ne pas se coucher pour autant et d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur lui il repensait aux manières qu'avait eues Harry à table. Soit il en faisait exprès (ce qui ne serait pas plus mal songea Charlie) ou alors il se faisait des idées mais ses pensées sur Harry devinrent plus osées (si je puis dire) et il décida de passer a l'eau froide car son intimité avait réagie au quart de tour et de pensée a autre chose et il eu l'idée d'aller prendre l'air dehors pour remettre ses songes en place.

Apres s'être sécher et habillé (juste en robe de chambre pourpre et rien en dessous…) il partit dans le jardin ou il se retrouva nez a nez avec…

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe entrain de regarder les étoiles et en pensant a Charlie. Harry le trouvait si beau si gentil si…parfait mais après le coup que Seamus lui a fait il ne pensait pas reprendre une vie affective…pas toute suite en tous cas. Il était tellement dans la lune (expression tout a fait adaptée) qu'il n'entendit pas ce dernier arriver derrière lui

-Quesque tu fais dehors a cette heure si?demanda Charlie

Harry sursauta, se leva et se retourna. Quand il le vit son cœur se mit à battre la chamade

-je pourrais te poser la même question, lui répondit Harry qui avait repris ses esprits

-J'arrivais pas a dormir, je pensais a quelqu'un «je n'arrête pas de penser a toi!»

-Ah oui! Et à qui? «Qui est l'heureuse élue?...»

-A un…un homme… «À toi!»

-Tu es gay? « J'aimerais sortir avec toi mais…»

-…Oui…mais ne le répète a personne stp!Et toi tu l'es aussi? «Faite que oui!»

-Oui mais j'ai décidé de faire une croit sur mes sentiments «j'ai très envie de toi mais je ne veux pas me faire plaquer une 2eme fois!»

-pourquoi? «Si tu veux je peux te remonter le morale»

-parce que je me suis fait plaquer il y a 3 semaines

-tu sais moi je suis la! Mais si tu veux on peut apprendre a mieux se connaître.

Il caressait à présent la joue d'Harry mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

-Si tu veux on peut apprendre a mieux se connaitre?demanda Charlie

-Oui je ne serais pas contre

Ca te dirait qu'on aille en foret demain que tous les deux?

Oh oui trop!

Harry et Charlie rentrèrent et partirent se coucher, en arrivant a l'intersection de deux couloirs il se dires bonne nuit en se faisant la bise.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Charlie vit que Fleur et Bill était nus sous leur draps ce qui laissait présager qu'ils avaient des _choses_ en son absence. Charlie se mit en caleçon et pensa a la journée de demain et espérait pouvoir embrasser son bien aimé et se rendit compte qu'il bandait et se mit a se toucher en pensant a celui qu'il désirait et qu'il aimait

Harry de son coter se maudissait lui-même de ne pas avoir embrassé Charlie et ce dernier devait le prendre pour le dernier des cons! Arrivé dans sa chambre il se mit en pantalon de pyjama et s'endormit en faisant des cauchemars comme le faite que Charlie le laisse tomber juste après avoir passer a l'acte avec lui , le trompait avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le dernier à se lever. Il était dans un état vaseux et tout le monde était partit sur le chemin de traverse pour y passer l'après midi (il était 13h30), tout le monde sauf Charlie qui lui était resté pour une excuse bidon: il avait mal au crane (il avait plutôt la maladie d'amoure…).Ce dernier était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le programme de l'après midi qu'il passerait avec Celui qui avait survécut.

-Salut! bien dormit? demanda Charlie en voyant arrivé Harry d'un pas chancelant.

Charlie vit que son presque amant ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de pyjama et dévora des yeux son torse «que du muscle et pas un poil de graisse, il tellement beau!ses contours sont extrêmement bien dessinés! Qu'il est canon!»Sans s'en apercevoir il commençait à avoir une réaction au niveau du bas ventre mais quand il vit que harry regardait dans cette direction, il se sentit assez gêné.

Harry lui détourna les yeux des qu'il regarda Charlie il le trouvait tellement parfait qu'il se contrôla très fortement ses hormones au prix d'un effort surhumain «je ne le mérite pas c'est claire! Il est bien trop mignon et beau pour moi…mais c'est moi ou il commence a…» Il rougit fortement.

-moué...

Il avait repris le control sur lui-même

-Ca a pas l'air….j'te prépare le p'tit dej?

-je veux bien stp (bâillement sonore)

-Que dirais-tu de partir en forêt cet aprèm et d'aller voir un match de quidditch ce soir que tout les deux?

-pas de problème! Répondit Harry très enthousiaste, mais je vais prendre une douche après manger

-ok! Je me change, je préviens les parents et je t'attends

Harry partit se laver et compris qu'il fallait qu'il tente le coup avec Charlie et pour cela il usera de nombreux stratagèmes

Charlie de son coté croisait les doigts en espérant que tout ce passe bien. Il partit dans sa chambre en cherchant ce qui pourrait mieux le mettre en valeur (il était toujours en caleçon)

Il y passa une heure avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait: il choisit un boxer noir avec un tee-shirt moulant rouge et un jean noir brillant. Il ajoutât un peu de parfum partit en suite prévenir Bill par miroir (comme les miroirs qu'avaient Harry et Sirius)

-Bill weasley dit-il au miroir

Quelque seconde après il vit la tête de bill par l'objet magique

-je sors avec Harry pour allez prendre l'air ne vous inquiété pas si on n'est pas là a votre retour

-Ok je vais prévenir maman, bonne après-midi…Bill avait dit cela d'un air assez mystérieux, il ne serait pas étonné si Bill avait remarqué qu'Harry et lui commençaient à avoir une liaison.

Arrivé en bas il vit Harry qui l'attendait devant la porte.

«Il est a croqué!»pensèrent Harry et Charlie en même temps.

Harry était vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé et d'une chemise bleu-argenté.

-Tu es superbe en tous points! dirent-ils ensembles

Ils rougirent de la tête aux pieds et passèrent un moment à se regarder, juste se regarder

-Euh…on y va? dit Harry après cette contemplation mutuel

-Hein?répondit Charlie qui n'arrivait pas a détacher ses yeux de Harry, euh oui, allons y!

Ils sortirent avancèrent jusqu'à la route, prirent le magicobus et partirent pour la forêt de…

Suite au prochain chapitre! Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Catayed: voila, no panic no stress! **

**Lousa : merci c'est gentil, voila la suite ! **

**Michat: j'avais remarqué moi j'ai eu un peu de mal pour mettre les chap.! Merci quand même **

**Tia: merci ca fait très plaisir!**

Premiers baisers

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit magnifique: la forêt de cristaline (foret inventée par moi).La première réaction qu'eue Harry c'est de se frotter les yeux. C'était une forêt qui s'étendait sur plusieurs plateaux et collines et on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs cascades qui déferlaient sur les flancs.

-alors, ca te plait? demanda Charlie

-c'est magnifique, mais ou on est? se demanda Harry

-Près de northriver (ville inventée par…moi!) au nord-est de l'Écosse

-je ne vois pas du tout ou c'est…mais c'est si magnifique, si…romantique (c'est si magnifique que je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais réagis bon-sang!)

-J'te fais visiter? (j'espère que ca lui plait vraiment…)

-Avec plaisir!

Et inconsciemment ils se donnèrent la main et partirent ensemble dans la direction d'un sentier qui menait au cœur de la forêt. Ils se promenèrent pendant 2 heures sans discontinuer tout en se regardant avec envie mais tous les deux ne voulaient pas en parler à l'autre car ils avaient peur de ne pas plaire. Au bout de 2 heures 30 ils arrivèrent a un magnifique endroit au pied d'une immense cascade avec une caverne juste derrière le rideau d'eau avec une petite plaine a coté et plein de papillons voletés au dessus d'eux.

(C'est si beau, j'en crois pas mes yeux!) Songea Harry

(Il ne dit rien…est-que ca lui plait…!)

C'est si…si…, commença Harry

Beau? Charlie avait la gorge sèche à l'idée que cela ne plaise pas à Harry

C'est même magnifique, c'est si…romantique… (Harry commença à se teinter d'un beau rouge)

-Ca te dirais d'aller derrière la cascade? Il y a une petite grotte sympa

-Pourquoi pas?

Ils firent le contour du point d'eau crée par la cascade et arrivèrent dans une grotte recouverte de cristaux lumineux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire jusqu'à ce que Charlie décide de prendre la parole.

-Je…je voulais t'offrir ca depuis un moment.

Il tendit à Harry une petite boite noire. Quand celui-ci l'ouvrit il vit une magnifique bague argentée avec un dragon prenant son envole.

-Oh Charlie! Harry se jeta au coup de celui-ci est, emporté par l'émotion il l'embrassa a pleine bouche, un baiser plein de fougue et d'amour qui dura un moment. Quand ils se séparèrent Charlie était d'un beau rose et Harry était carrément cramoisi.

Harry…cette bague est bague est spéciale, regarde ses yeux ils brillent d'une lumière bleue, avant que tu m'ai embrassé ils étaient incolore. Le fait que les yeux de ta bague soient bleu c'est que je suis heureux ou que j'éprouve du plaisir, tu vois j'ai la même bague est ses yeux sont bleu aussi…quoi qu'ils brillent un peu plus…Pareille si tu es en danger, les yeux de la mienne deviendront rouge sang et vice versa.

-Ok… C'est vraiment super! Harry embrassa Charlie très passionnément ce qui fit perdre le self contrôle de dernier. Ils s'écartèrent au bout d'un moment à bout de souffle.

-Toi au moins tu sais te faire comprendre dit Charlie qui arborait une jolie couleur rose. Mais bon ne croit pas que tu t'en tireras comme ca souvent!

Harry sourit a la remarque de sont roux préféré et tendit sa main a ce dernier.

-Aller viens, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que tes parents ne reviennent et puis pour le match je pense que c'est râpé puisqu'il vient de commencer. En effet il était 19h30.

-On ferait même mieux de rentrer tout de suite comme ca on pourrait préparer à manger et il n'aurait aucun soupçon de ce qu'on a fait cette après-midi.

-Noonn…juste le fait que j'ai une toute nouvelle bague qui est identique a la tienne, que j'ai l'odeur de ton parfum sur moi, que ta une feuille de chêne dans les cheveux, et que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te regarder a partir de maintenant!Harry avait dit tout cela en comptant ses doigts et en prenant un air faussement négligé.

Charlie émit un sourire aux remarques et aux mimiques de son dragonnet (quel surnom mignon…mais je l'ai piqué a un autre auteur…désoler! Pitié ne me frappais pas!)

-Eh bien tu n'aura qu'a te contrôler.

-Ca va être dur mais je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble, je préfère qu'on leur dise plutôt qu'ils nous voient entrain de nous embrasser!

-Ca c'est sur…Bon on y va? Il commençait à faire sombre.

-Oué!

Harry commença à se concentrer pour transplaner au terrier mais Charlie le sortit de sa concentration

-Ce soir dans ma chambre des que tout le monde dort… ok? Charlie avait demandé ca très vite et les yeux rivés vair le sol

-Pas de problème avec plaisir! Harry lui fit un signe avec sa langue et Charlie se mit à rougir.

**Suite plus tard, j'ai la flemme d'écrire mais bon… aller Tchou! **


End file.
